fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mroczny Bohater: Iskrzący Faraon
Prolog "Oto nadchodzi czas wypełnienia przeznaczenia... Muszę zebrać w sobie siły na ostateczne walki. Nie mogę zawieść... Nie mogę się poddać..." Rozdział I W głębi pustyni znajduje się miasto. Nikt o nim nie wie, i tylko przypadkiem można je znaleźć. Tak, to miasto Corenastanów Piasku. Budowane przez wiele lat, teraz dumnie piętrzy się na pustkowiu. Zapewnia schronienie wielu istotom. To właśnie na znajdującej się tu hali treningowej, Mroczny Bohater ćwiczył walkę przy pomocy swoich dwóch nowych mieczy. Były to te same miecze, które Corenastan Zachodu zabrał z ołtarza w podziemnej grocie. Były niezwykłe. Nie były to przeciętne, obrobione kawałki metalu, lecz prawdziwe dzieła płatnerskie. Nie dość, iż ich wygląd był wspaniały, to na dodatek miały niezwykłe właściwości. Za każdym ruchem jednego z mieczy, ostrze brzęczało. Zupełnie, jakby miało w sobie jakąś tajemniczą siłę. I tak też było. Miecze niezwykle szybko i łatwo przecinały obiekty. Jago stary miecz z Venodianu, który sprzedał jakiemuś kupcowi, radził sobie o wiele gorzej. A ponad to - dwa nowe miecze, to nie jeden stary. Mroczny Bohater ćwiczył, przyzwyczajając się do nowego oręża. Szło mu właściwie bardzo dobrze, ale wymagał od siebie więcej. Nie chciał zginąć, nie spełniając swojego przeznaczenia, więc trenował dalej. W końcu wycieńczony szalikowiec wyszedł z hali i poszedł do wynajętego przez siebie domu. Była to niewielka, jednopiętrowa chatka na obrzeżach miasta, wyposażona w dwa pokoje i piwnicę. Było tam dość spokojnie i cicho, dlatego Mroczny Bohater nawet polubił to miejsce. Corenastan otworzył drzwi i wszedł do domu. Od środka dom wydawał się jeszcze mniejszy. Szalikowiec poszedł do głównego pomieszczenia i usiadł na znajdującej się tam kanapie. Rzucił okiem na pomieszczenie, i nagle na regale z książkami zauważył metaliczny poblask. Mroczny Bohater podszedł do regału i przyjrzał się miejscu, w którym ujrzał błysk. Znalazł tam ciężką księgę ze stalowym grzbietem. Wyciągnął ją. Na okładce nie było ani tytułu, ani imienia autora... ---- Straszliwa burza piaskowa szalała dookoła podróżującego kupca. Jedynym jego towarzyszem był wytresowany Skalny Rumak, ciągnący niewielki, przykryty karmazynową płachtą stragan na kółkach. Kupiec ledwo żył, nawet jego zwierzę dławił się piaskiem. Piasek, nie dość że okaleczał, parzył niemiłosiernie. Wśród tego chaosu, kupiec zauważył wejście do jaskini. Popędził w tamtą stronę swojego wierzchowca. Skalny Rumak spłoszył się na trzy Bio przed wejściem do groty i zrzucił z siebie jeźdźca. Uciekł, zostawiając kupca samego ze straganem na kółkach. - "Głupie zwierze..." - marudził w myślach kupiec, ciągnąc stragan do groty - "Karmię go i się nim opiekuje, a ten zostawia mnie samego... Na środku pustyni!" - kupiec w końcu dotaszczył stragan do jaskini. Odłożywszy go pod wewnętrzną ścianą groty, kupiec poszedł się rozejrzeć po pieczary. Jednak nie zrobił trzech kroków, gdy usłyszał dochodzący zewsząd głos, przeszywający niczym nóż i zimny jak lodowiec: - Dokąd się wybierasz, śmiertelniku? - głos przeraził kupca. Wędrowiec zawrócił w stronę wyjścia, jednak nie dane mu było uciec. Usłyszał jedynie świst metalowych ostrzy, a po chwili zaczął się krztusić własną krwią. - Kolejna zabłąkana duszyczka, która wpadła w moje szpony... ---- Mroczny Bohater usiadł na sofie i położył księgę na swoich kolanach. Przyjrzał jej się jeszcze raz. Po chwili namysłu otworzył ją. Na pierwszej stronie znajdowała się miniaturka obrazu z muzeum w Raj-Inrahar, a pod obrazkiem jakieś notatki, których nie dało się odczytać. Następne strony były powyrywane. Szalikowiec znalazł jedynie jedną kartkę, rozdartą w połowie. Mroczny Bohater, nie mając co robić, zaczął czytać. "Dzień 7 Od tamtego wydarzenia minęło już siedem poranków i sześć nocy, jednak nadal pamiętam jego przerażający głos i ślepia czerwone niczym ogień. Nawiedza mnie w snach, za każdym razem próbując mnie zabić. Dlaczego jeszcze tego nie zrobił? Wiem doskonale, że gdyby Faraon chciał mnie zgładzić, już dawno bym oglądał grób od wewnątrz. Może on po prostu gra? Ja jestem pionkiem, mój sen planszą, a on rozgrywającym... Nie wiem, czy długo jeszcze pociągnę... Jeżeli czytasz ten pamiętnik, to najprawdopodobniej już nie należy on do mnie..." Tu kartka się urywała, a druga strona nie była zapisana. Mroczny Bohater trafił na poszlakę, dotyczącą Iskrzącego Faraona. Nie wiedział jedynie, gdzie go szukać... Znał przecież Nelis-Nui na pamięć... Za wyjątkiem dwóch grot, których nie miał czasu obejrzeć od środka. - "Dziwne..." - myślał Mroczny Bohater - "Nigdy nie miałem okazji zwiedzić tamtych jaskiń..." - szalikowiec wstał i odłożył księgę na regał. Nie mógł wyruszyć dzisiaj, musiał się przygotować. Od kiedy poznał swoje przeznaczenie, bał się umrzeć. Nie dlatego, że bał się śmierci... Nie chciał odchodzić, nie wypełniając swojego zadania. Musiał zaprzestać tyranii Banderwila i morderstwom Iskrzącego Faraona. Dwa cele... Jeden ciężki, silny i potężny... Drugi nieznany i przerażający... Mroczny Bohater nie mógł się zdecydować, którego przeciwnika wyeliminować najpierw. Może tego, który pierwszy mu się nawinie? Rozdział II - No mówię wam, taaaki wielki był! - mówił jakiś Matoranin, spity napojem z fermentujących owoców. - Też go raz widziałem - podjął rozmowę Toa Ognia, który akurat wychylał ten sam napój - Łażąca góra głazów, czerwona, bez ślepi. Tylko puste oczodoły. I ja się dziwie, jakim że to cudem mnie zobaczył! Zaczął na mnie biec jak wściekły, ale ja go poskromiłem! Później to tylko, ledwo rękę że podniosłem, to uciekał szybciej niż Mroczny bohater przed kobietami! - zgraja spitusów zaczęła się obleśnie śmiać. - O tym "bohaterze" to też wam co muszę powiedzieć... - rozpoczął opasły, parszywy Skakdi - Niby taki chojrak, a jak go Nidhogg dorwał, to go ten iluzjer, Thorn, musiał ratować! - Też wam coś o nim powiem, panowie... - czyiś głos dobiegł zza grupy pijaczynów - On tu jest. - zgraja odwróciła się z niedowierzaniem i ku ich zdziwieniu ujrzeli Mrocznego Bohatera. Skakdi zachłysnął się i odkaszlał, a reszta zrobiła zdumione oczy. Bez dalszych ceregieli, Mroczny Bohater zwrócił się do Toa Zieleni, który wydawał się być tu najtrzeźwiejszym. - Słyszałeś coś o Banderwilu?" - A kto nie słyszał? Dom mi w Amedemis zniszczył, łachudra jeden! - Wiesz może, gdzie teraz przebywa? - Zapytaj się Kwertisa, on go ostatnio widział. - Toa Zieleni wskazał na Glatorianina. Kwertis nie wyglądał w tej chwili na zdolnego do rozmowy. Śmiał się głośno, a z jego ust leciały co chwila przekleństwa i bluzgi. Corenastan podszedł do wskazanej mu osoby, chciał podjąć rozmowę, jednak uprzedził go nietrzeźwy Kwertis. - Aleś Ty paskudna maszkara jest. Jakie to demony pustkowia cię wzięły zrodziły? Takiej parszywej mordy nie widziałem od czasu, kiedy Mroczny Bohater odwiedził moją wieś! - Glatorianin zaczął rechotać, jednak po chwili przestał, dojrzawszy granatowy szal i błękitne oczy Corenastana - atrybuty Mrocznego Bohatera. - Słyszałem, że ostatnio spotkałeś się ze swoim kumplem - Banderwilem. - podjął szalikowiec. - Jaki tam kumpel... Takiej paskudy to pewnie nikt się nie trzyma. - Gdzie go ostatnio widziałeś? - A co ci do tego? Chcesz się z nim zmierzyć?! Hahahaha! Taki cherlaczyna jak TY zginie po sekundzie walki z tą górą gruzu! - Nagle Mroczny Bohater przyparł przedramieniem szyję Kwertisa do lady, wyciągnął ostrze i wycelował nim w skroń pijanego. - Doradzałbym ci, żebyś mi powiedział... - mówił spokojnym tonem szalikowiec - ... ponieważ, nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale wystarczy jeden, prosty ruch, abym ukrócił ci życie i uwolnił ten świat od kolejnej obleśnej, zbędnej istoty. - Glatorianin ciężko dyszał i zrobił wielkie oczy ze strachu. - Na Stalkerze to będzie pół dnia na wschód od stacji B12... Spotkałem go tam jeszcze dzisiaj o poranku i... - Nie mam czasu do stracenia... Dzięki za informacje i... - Mroczny Bohater spojrzał z pobłażaniem na Kwertisa - ... trzeźwiej szybko. - Corenastan wybiegł z kantyny. ---- Zachodzące słońce oblało krwawą czerwienią Iglicę Najmężniejszych. Była to jedna z nielicznych lokacji, w których wykuwano losy największych bohaterów Spherus Magna. Teraz Banderwil stał między piaskowcowymi górami, spoglądając nią. - Niedługo ta Iglica będzie moja... A gdy ją zdobędę, zrównam ją z ziemią i nikt nie przeszkodzi mi w zdobyciu Nelis-Nui! - ryknął kolos. ---- Jak on nienawidził środków transportu innych, niż jego nogi. Nigdy nie ufał ani zwierzętom, ani maszynom. Jednak każdy pojazd lub rumak szybciej go doniesie do celu. A cel podróży był daleko - Mroczny Bohater musiał przemierzyć dystans od portu przy Boduhey aż do bazy B12. Banderwil najprawdopodobniej zmierza do wioski Hackro. Jeśli tak, po drodze Corenastan na pewno usłyszy coś w tym temacie. Kłopot będzie jednak, jeśli takowe wiadomości się nie pojawią. To by oznaczało, że Banderwil zboczył z kursu i nie kieruje się dalej na wschód. Szalikowiec wolałby uniknąć sytuacji, w której nie wiedziałby gdzie szukać giganta. Musiałby wypytywać o informacje, a wspak mu było sprawiać wrażenie bezradnego. Parsknięcie Stalkera, na którym jechał wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Jedyne, czemu nie ufał bardziej niż innym osobom i zwierzętom były pojazdy. Dlatego zdecydował się na wierzchowca. Poza tym, jeśli zwierzak się "popsuje", do czego dużą skłonność w tych warunkach wykazują maszyny, będzie mógł go zjeść. Przypomniała mu się Ines, Toa Wody z którą podróżował przez pewien czas. Mroczny Bohater zaczął się zastanawiać co się teraz z nią dzieje. Czuł się w pewnym stopniu odpowiedzialny za nią po tym, jak zostawił ją w Amedemis po pogrzebie Ulyssesa. Nigdy potem jej nie widział. Może spotkało ją coś złego? Może w nocy napadł ją jakiś oprych albo zaatakowało jakieś zwierzę? Nie była bezradna, ale wszystko było możliwe... Nie, teraz musiał się skupić na Banderwilu. Kiedy się z nim już upora, zacznie szukać Ines. Słońce właśnie wschodziło, gdy Corenastan Zachodu mijał stację B12. Posterunek wyglądał na opuszczony. - "Załoga pewnie ruszyła za Banderwilem..." - pomyślał szalikowiec. Chciał ruszyć dalej, gdy nagle usłyszał chrapliwy kaszel, który dobiegał z wnętrza stacji. Szybko zeskoczył ze swojego Stalkera i zaczął się skradać dookoła budynku, upewniając się, że na zewnątrz nie ma nikogo. Nie było. Kiedy okrążył już cały budynek, poszedł do wejścia. Nie zastał żadnych drzwi, tylko połamaną w kilku miejscach framugę. Wszedł do środka i od razu spostrzegł pod przeciwległą ścianą leżącego Toa. Corenastan sprawdził wszystkie pomieszczenia w poszukiwaniu innych ofiar lub niebezpieczeństw, jednak nie zastał nikogo innego. Podszedł do leżącego Toa i rozpoznał w nim Astona - członka stacjonującej tu jednostki Wojska Spherus Magna. Toa Ognia, znany z wytrzymałości i hardości, nie był bynajmniej w dobrym stanie. Oddychał szybko i płytko, a za każdym oddechem wydobywał się z niego głośny, chrapliwy dźwięk. Z ust ciekła mu krew, a prawą nogę miał złamaną. Jego napierśnik był wgnieciony na głębokość około połowy długości przedramienia przeciętnego Toa. Mroczny Bohater ostrożnie zdjął napierśnik i Aston zaczął oddychać nieco spokojniej i głębiej, jednak charczenie nie ustało. Klatka piersiowa Toa Ognia była zmasakrowana, wszystkie żebra połamane. To cud, że jeszcze w ogóle żył. - Banderwil... - wycharczał boleśnie Aston. - Kiedy zaatakował? - Nie... pamiętam. Straciłem przyto... - Toa zakaszlał krwią tak mocno, że wszystkie jego połamane żebra zachrzęściły. Mroczny Bohater nie wiedział, czy zająć się rannym, czy jak najprędzej wznowić pościg za gigantem. Aston ujrzał Corenastana i wskazał na swój komunikator leżący niedaleko na podłodze. Szalikowiec czym prędzej go podniósł i zaczął wzywać pomoc. Po chwili czekania usłyszał odpowiedź: Będziemy za 3 minuty. Rozdział III CDN Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Banderwil